


Married Before You Knew

by Severeance



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severeance/pseuds/Severeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky proposed to and married Steve just one day before he was shipped out by the army. That was in the 1940s.</p>
<p>It's now the 21st century and Tony is trying to get Bucky and Steve together. He doesn't know they unofficially got married decades ago. </p>
<p>One day he finds an old box from Howard that had some things that belong to Steve. In it are two rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short, fluffy story. Probably only 2-3 chapters long. Even though it was going to be a one-shot

Bucky walked past the cinema. He knew Steve would be watching a movie while he was out, supposedly getting his new uniform, which he had already gotten a couple of days ago. As he walked past the alley he peered into it. He always checked the alleys when he passed them. Steve got into more fights than the army had men. More often than not he would find Steve getting beaten up for some reason. From men being disrespectful to silly things like not keeping quiet during a film.

 He looks into another alley and spots the blonde holding up a dustbin lid, trying to protect himself from the other man's blows.  
"Dammit Steve." Bucky said to himself as the other man easily caught the punch that Steve threw at him. He went up to the other man and gave him a quick jab to the gut. He looked at Bucky, trying to square him up. Bucky gave him a forceful kick before he could try and punch back. He yelled at the hastily retreating man, "Go pick on someone your own size!"

The attacker ran and chose not to look back. Bucky went to Steve and said, "Sometimes I think ya like getting hit."  
"Only by you Buck," Steve replied with a slightly bloody smile and a wink. Bucky took a step forward and started to feel Steve's nose. Steve tried to muffle the noise he made fron the unexpected pain.

"D'ya mind if you tell me next time you're gonna start prodding my nose like that. Don't ya think maybe it might hurt, just a bit?" Steve's voice came out sounding a bit off because of the blood and Bucky poking at his nose.  
"C'mon let's get outta here." Bucky said and moved to support Steve with his arm. Steve promptly waved him away, "I only hurt m'nose, I didn't lose m'leg."  
"Kay." Bucky shrugged.

They walked out of the alley together. Bucky put his hands into his pockets. He felt around his pocket to see if the rings were still in it. He felt both of them still. One had come from his mother and the other was a plain gold band that he could only just afford by doing things he did not want to admit to doing.

They got home with no incident other than Steve getting beaten up outside the theatre. Originally, Steve had refused to move in with Bucky at first, wanting to forge his own way in life, but relented after a short while of hunting and not being able to find a place that was cheap enough for him and not in a too seedy place.

Bucky started to help Steve up onto the counter who waved him away, but after a couple of tries he relented and let Bucky help him up.  Bucky walked to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth and a bowl of water.  
"M'not a kid Buck," Steve whined.  
"Yes you are."  
Steve opened his mouth to reply but closed it as Bucky wiped the cloth gently over his nose.  
"That wasn't so bad," Steve said. He smiled, but then flinched because the movement made his nose hurt. 

Bucky chuckled, "Stevie, ya do realize I still gotta do your face s'more."  
"Oh."  
"It can't hurt that much." He moved over Steve's nose again before rinsing it in the bowl next to Steve.  
"Less talk more focus on the cleaning." Steve snapped.  
"What, are ya scared m'gonna slip and accidently hit ya on the nose?" Bucky feigned slipping, but instead of pretending to punch Steve he picked up Steve's hand and placed a kiss on it. In his most formal voice he said,  
"Your highness."  
Steve raised an eyebrow, "So one moment m'a kid the next m'a king?"  
"Queen,"Bucky corrected, "How do you do that with your eyebrows?" He attempted to copy Steve but ended up scrunching his face up and going cross-eyed. Steve laughed and then stopped because it hurt his nose.  
"C'mon Stevie. Let's clean up that nose and then we can carry on horsing around." He winked at Steve.

Bucky cleaned up Steve's nose with only a few minor distractions. Courtesy of Steve. It turned out Steve's nose was only bruised. It would heal in a few days but it would definately hurt if he, or Bucky knocked it.

Steve pushed himself off the counter. He went onto his toes and gave Bucky a quick kiss on his lips.  
"Thank-you."  
"Yout welcome, now give me another kiss or I'll force ya."  
"You'll never force me to kiss ya." Steve smiled being careful of his still sensitive nose. He kissed Bucky, his arms sliding around the taller man's head. He used that as leverage to pull him down into the kiss. Bucky immediately melted into it, his hands on Steve's hips.

He remembered the ring and imediately broke the kiss.  
"What's wrong?" Steve asked. Bucky started to grin as he took a small step back.

Nothing." Bucky said as he got onto his one knee. His hands were shaking, but he was going to do this.  
"Buck, what are you doing?"  
Bucky put his hand into his pocket and held the ring.  
"Steve."  
"Yes?"  
"Shuddup ya punk m'tryna propose to ya." Bucky  said quickly. Steve's jaw went slack.  
"I've loved ya ma'tire life. The moment we first kissed I knew you were gonna be the one for me. So here comes the question. Stevie, will you marry me?" Bucky took out the ring and held it to Steve.

 Steve didn't do anything he just stood there with his jaw open, "Stevie, ya might wanna close yer mouth, yer gonna catch a fly."  
Steve started smiling and even when his nose started to cause him pain he carried on.  
"Yes."  
"To the proposal or the idea of keepin ya trap shut?"  
"Both."  
Bucky smiled back at Steve he stood up and held the ring between his thumb and forefinger  
 Steve held out his left hand. Bucky slid the ring onto his finger. Steve then enveloped him in a giant hug, or as large of a hug he could give with his smaller stature. He took a step back and looked at the ring on his hand.

"Buck, this is your ma's ring."  
"M'sorry. I couldn't get anything else. I'll save up to get you a better ring."  
"That's not what I meant, it's just I know this is very special to ya. You sure ya wanna give it to me?"  
"It's cause I love you punk. I'm still gonna try save up for a better ring for you though."  
"Buck it's fine. I'm happy with this," He waved his left hand in front of Bucky, "but, if you don't want me to be wearin' your ma's ring I'm fine."

 

"I don't have a problem I just thought you might get a bit... You know, cause it's a ring for ladies."  
"Does it look like it matters?" Steve smiled and gave Bucky another hug.  
"Don't you need a ring?" Steve asked.  
"Already covered." Bucky took out the larger gold ring.  
"D'ya mind putting it on me?"  
"Of course not," Steve took the ring, "How long have you been saving up for this?" He asked.  
"A couple of months," Bucky shrugged.  
"Months! Ya coulda told me you know. I can help."  
"Wanted it to be a surprise."

Steve hurridley took off his ring.  
"Maybe we can have our wedding now. It seems like the right time and we certainly can't have an official one."  
"Kay Stevie." Bucky took his Ma's, no Steve's ring. Steve kept the plain gold band that was his ring.  
"How're we gonna do this?" Steve asked.  
"I know." Bucky replied. He cleared his throat and started to speak in a British accent, "Do you, James Barnes take Steve Rogers as your lawful wedded husband." He paused and looked into Steve's eyes, "I do." He said in his normal voice. He switched back to his accent, "and do you, Steve Rogers take James Barnes as your lawful wedded husband?"  
Steve smiled, "I do."  
"You may now kiss the groom!"  
Bucky grinned, "I love you punk." He leant in sideways for a kiss. Steve leant the same way and their  noses bumped each other, "Ya hit m'nose, Jerk." Steve mumbled. He then leaned it and kissed Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! *stares at calendar angrily* Im going to upload another short-ish chapter like this one soon. It will involve the boys dicsovering a few more things.

Bucky turns his head towards the sun which has moved slightly higher in the last twenty minutes. He is lying on the couch, feet resting on Steve's lap.

"What are we gonna do today?" Bucky asks after hearing Steve turn a page in his book.  
"I'm not sure. We could go for a run later?"  
"Nah."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, it's too much work. I'm feeling lazy today."  
"You just asked what we were going to do, now you're lazy."  
"I'm indecisive, don't shoot me."

Footsteps come from outside the room.  
"Such a large word robocop, would you like a gold star?"  
"Shut up Tony." Bucky says slightly annoyed.  
"Don't be annoyed with me, I come bearing gifts."  
"Why should I forgive you?"  
"Because from Tony that's the closest you're going to get to a real apology. Trust me, I know," Steve says.  
"He's right you know," Tony agrees. He places a box onto the table in front of them. It's medium sized and could probably fit a small-ish watermelon.  
"It's some of your stuff. Must've been boxed up and put into stprage years ago."  
"Bucky pushes himself off the couch using his arms he lands with a painful sounding thump on the floor. He sits up and opens the box.  
"Hey Stevie, come check this out."  
Steve puts his book down and looks in the box. Bucly takes out what seems to be a small blue-grey box. He passes it to Steve who opens it. Steve smiles widely.  
"I can't believe they're still here."  
"I know Stevie, I know."  
" Hey Buck can you stand over here, I think it''s my turn now."  
"What is going on?" Tony asks, bewildered.  
"Shut up, we're having a moment here." Bucky shoots back as he walks across the room where Steve is standing. He bears a wide grin similar to Steve.  
"Bucky, we're technically still together, even though it wasn't official back then, and we've been togetger for a real long time, even though we weren't really together. So, Buck, will you marry me, legally this time?"  
"Fuck Steve, of course I will, but we kinda gotta need to get new rings. Your fingers are too big and my hand's metal now."  
"We can sort that out." Steve says as he gets up off his knee. He gives Bucky a kiss on the lips. Bucky pulls away,  
"Not in front of the kid." He winks and Steve laughs. Tony's mouth stays open.  
"Damnit Steve, I think we broke Tony."  
"Like the bed." Steve winks  
"I think maybe Tony is still fixable. I still can't believe  they bougt the stplory about them all being nightmares."  
"Tell me about it. C'mon let's call Bruce for Tony and tell the rest of the team the good news."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave comments, they make my day and inspire me to write more.


End file.
